Love is Painful
by Eloquent Butterfly
Summary: Hiroto comes back from his trip to America to see that Kirari is now with Seiji.  When he comes back Kirari's love swirls between the two guys. Who will she pick? How will they react?
1. Airport

OK, listen up. This is my first fanfic. I know it's not perfect, but please be nice to me! I'll try to make it better.

* * *

**Love Is Painful**

**Chapter 1- Airport**

**

* * *

**

(Hiroto's Point-of-view)

It was a long airplane ride. It has been a while since I have been back to Japan. I am just coming back from America. Also it's been a while since I have seen **HER**. Her name is Kirari and she is the cutest girl I have ever laid my eyes on; though she is very clumsy and idiotic she has her good points. She's an idol just like me and Seiji. It makes me laugh when I think back at the time when she decided to become an idol.

* * *

~FLASHBACK~

It was a rowdy, loud night on the stage. Me and Seiji were beginning to start singing out song (forgot the song…sorry .-.)…but all of a sudden…a cute girl fell on the stage. What an idiotic girl. I had to laugh to myself when me and Seiji had to make up some way to get her off the stage. We had succeeded but the girl, being an idiot, snatched my microphone out of my hand and ran back on stage behind Seiji. With a loud voice she had yelled out "I'm Kirari Tsukishima. I'm hoping to become an idol! So support me!" (sorry don't know the exact thing she said...sorry) I never thought this would happen all because of her stupid crush on Seiji. You could say that I have fallen in love with her.

~END OF FLASHBACK~

* * *

The airplane ride just ended…thank god... and I ran off the plane as soon as I can I went to see the if Kirari was there to see me...once I got there…I wish I have never gotten off that plane. I had saw Seiji and Kirari kissing right in front of me. Of course me being the jealous type, I had got really pissed. "Hiroto-kun, welcome back!" Kirari had said, but I had ignored her...I didn't feel like hearing this at the moment. "So you and Seiji and finally dating, ne?" I had asked looking down at the floor. "Yup!" Seiji had said and done that stupid laugh of his. "I'm happy for you!" I said as tears slowly started forming in my eyes. _I have to get out of here_. I ran as fast as I can to the bathroom. I had kicked open an unoccupied stall. Once I was finally alone I started to cry silently in that cold airport bathroom. _How can I deal with this? I wish I hadn't have came back to Japan._

* * *

(Seiji's Point-of-view)

I wonder why Hiro-kun had started to cry. It seemed really painful, I want to see what is wrong, I mean he is my partner and friend. I ran into the bathroom to only find an empty bathroom. As I thought, he wasn't in there. I started to walk out to see if I could find him anywhere, but then I heard crying, so I opened the stall I heard the crying from and as I thought the crying came from the sad Hiro-kun. His eyes were red and tears were streaming down his face...it looked so sad. "What's wrong Hiro-kun?" I said smiling; well at least I tried to. "Nothing, nothing at all" he said getting up slowly. He wiped his tears away slowly and smiled weakly. I knew something was wrong for him to feel this way. As he wiped away his tears, I had sighed and asked "Would you like me to leave you alone for a little bit?" "Yes, please" he had said so me in a whisper. So I left and walked out of the bathroom and walked slowly to my wonderful girlfriend. "What was wrong with Hiroto-kun?" she had said with that cute little face of hers. "I don't know, he didn't tell me" I had said calmly and smiled. "Oh, okay then" Kirari had said. I wrapped my arms around slowly around her waist and said to her in her ear "It's going to be okay, Kirari-Chan" I said and kissed her softly on her lips.

* * *

Well what do you think? I hope you like it (: please read and review…give me comments to make this better!


	2. Home

**Love Is Painful**

**Chapter 2- Home**

**

* * *

**

(Kirari's Point-of-view)

I gently kissed him back. I still wonder what happened to Hiroto-kun. He looks so depressed. After all of those times he helped me, I want to help him. I held Seiji's hand gently and squeezed it. God I loved him. I had loved Hiroto-kun too. Once he went to America I was devastated, but I knew I had to move on. Seiji had asked me out, and of course I said yes. Then we became a couple. I want to help Hiroto-kun even if it hurts me, I mean, he is my friend.

* * *

(Kirari's Home)

"God, I'm worrying a lot about Hiroto-kun. I wonder if he is really okay. I have to think of a way to help him. What should I do? Call him or go to his house? I think I need Naa-san to help me decide on this. "Naa-san, I'm worrying a lot about Hiroto-kun…should I go to his house or call him on the phone to see what's wrong?" I asked softly to my little cat friend. "To his house." Naa-san had said. "Thanks Naa-san" I said while hugging my little friend tightly. I got up, didn't care about putting on shoes…and just walked outside. The air was chilly, cold. I didn't care up to this point. I ran to Hiroto's house to only be stopped by Hiroto's mother. "What do you need, dear?" she asked me. "I need to speak to Hiroto-kun" I said urgently. "Well he is upstairs in his room; he seems a little down though." She said sadly. "Okay then" I said as I was running up the stairs to his room. I ran so fast up those stairs, it was like a blur. I ran until I got to his room. His room door was closed, but I can hear those sobs of his, it was so saddening. The next thing I did, I wasn't even thinking. I had opened the door and ran to his side. His eyes were so red. I hugged him and said "what's wrong Hiroto-kun?" He pushed me away and wiped his eyes, "I'm fine" he had said. "You're lying, please tell me, Hiroto-kun…you're always helping me, so I want to help you, plus I don't like to see you sad." He smiled gently and said "I'm glad that you care so much about me, but please don't worry about me." I said without thinking "I'm not leaving until you tell me Hiroto-kun" with his harsh tone he said "then don't leave" and then he walked out of his room.

* * *

I hope you liked Chapter 2 :] please read and review and get ready for Chapter 3- The Reason!


	3. Reason

**Love Is Painful**

**Chapter 3-The Reason**

**

* * *

**

(Kirari's point-of-view)

I sat there dumbfounded. _I can't believe he would say something like that. I can see the pain in his eyes; I wish I could clear that up._ I want to help him so bad. _I guess I'll stay here until he tells me_. I then sign and walk down the stairs after Hiroto-kun.

* * *

(Hiroto's point-of-view)

_Humph…why would she care about my feeling anyway? She has Seiji…so why does it matter how I feel? I mean she is really the reason why I'm like this. I hate this, I hope she just leaves. But…knowing that she cares about me…HEY! What am I thinking? She's dating my best friend…I should be happy for her, but for some reason I can't. Shouldn't I be happy that she's happy? I feel terrible now_. I started to walk up the stairs…to only bump into her. I slowly turn away from her and go to my room. She followed right behind me, _Oh Great_. I sit on my bed, and then she follows and sits beside me. _This is going to be a long confrontation._

* * *

(Kirari's point-of-view)

I looked into his eyes, trying to find all the sorrow behind them. I put my hand on his cheek and I rub it gently and smiled slightly. "Can you please tell me, Hiroto-kun?" He slowly backs away, blushing, and says "What? Are you teasing me now?" My eyes widened at the thought of him saying that. "No, Hiroto-kun, I'm really worried, and I really want to know what's making you so down."

* * *

(Hiroto's Point-of-view)

I was starting to get mad. _How can she ask me this_? With a loud voice, I yelled, **"YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT MY PROBLEM IS?**" she nodded. _God, she was really dumb_. **My face turned really red, and then I yelled, "HOW THE HELL WOULD YOU FEEL IF YOU JUST CAME BACK FROM A TRIP, AND YOU FIND OUT THAT THE GIRL OF YOUR DREAMS IS DATING YOUR BEST FRIEND! MY PROBLEM IS THAT I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU! THEN YOU GO AND DATE SEIJI!**" Right when I said that, I started crying. _I'm so relieved to get that off my chest_.

* * *

So how was that...was it good or not? Review and tell me what you think~


	4. Reaction and Realization

**Love Is Painful**

**Chapter 4- Reaction and Realization**

**

* * *

**

(Kirari's Point-of-view)

Once he said this, my knees suddenly gave out and I fell silently on the floor in a daze until he finally spoke. "Oi, Kirari! Are you okay?" he said worryingly. "Yeah…I'm fine!" I lied trying to form a smile, but failed. I sighed and walked to the bed and sat down silently on my back. _I can't believe he loves me_… I started to cry silently. "KIRARI!" Hiroto basically yelled while running over to me. He took me in his arms, trying to comfort me. "Please stop crying…" he said while petting my hair. I should have resisted, I know I should have, but his arms were so warm and comforting. Everything after that went black.

* * *

(Hiroto's Point-of-view)

Kirari fell fast asleep. [i]She looks so cute in my arms[/i]. I picked her up slowly, without waking her up, and put her on the bed and put a blanket over her. I kissed her softly on the forehead, whispered in her ear, "I love you, Kirari," and started to leave but right when I was ready to go through the door, Kirari's cell phone rang to Balalaika (a song from the anime ;D). I didn't want to wake her up so I left the room and answered the phone. "Hello," I said silently into the small mobile phone. "Kirari-Chan, is that you?" someone asked, the voice sounded very familiar. "Who is this?" I said, being nosey. "This is Seiji…" _Oh god, why did it have to be Seiji at a time like this._"Who is this?" Seiji asked me, kind of suspicious to who was using her phone. "This is Hiroto…" I said, feeling a pang of guilt in the pit of my stomach. _Why did it have to be like this…why…?_ "Oh, where is Kirari, and why are you on her phone?" Seiji asked. Each question gave a small punch to my stomach, knowing she's his and not mine. "She's asleep, and I answered because I didn't want her to interrupt her peaceful slumber," I said. "Well, when you wake up, can you tell her to call me?" He said quickly. "Sure, bye Seiji," I said while hanging up. I sighed and leaned against the wall soon to sit on the floor. _Why did it have to be like this…_

* * *

(Kirari's Point-of-view)

I slowly open my eyes to reveal a familiar room. I slowly wipe my eyes and see a sign that says Hiroto's room, and blushes. _Ehhh! Is this really Hiroto-kun's room? So that wasn't a dream about him confessing to me...! I hate to admit it but…I think **I STILL LOVE HIROTO-KUN**!_

_

* * *

Thanks for reading; I'll try to get the next chapter sooner! Thanks for your support! -Axel Heartless_


	5. Confusion and Rivals

Sorry for taking so long guys...here's the new chappie. Sorry that it's short D:

* * *

Love is Painful

Chapter 5 - Confusion and Rivals?

* * *

[Kirari's POV]

_ Oh my god! What am I going to do?_ Kirari quickly jumped out of the bed, panicking from her thoughts. _I love Seiji-kun...really I do...but Hiroto's in my heart as well...what am I going to do? I have to go see Naa-san!_ Kirari grabbed her cell phone and quickly ran out the house, ignoring Hiroto's cries to come back. Kirari ran home and straight to her room seeing the small little neko. "Naa-san!" Kirari said trying to get his attention making her way over to him. "Naa-san..what should I do? I love Hiroto even though I'm dating Seiji...I..I love both...what should I do?" Kirari said, picking the cat up, looking down at him. Naa-san put his paw to his chin to think before pointing it in the air once he got an idea. "Naa..naa naa naa naa! Naa Naa Naa!" Naa-san said to her. With that Kirari smiled sadly. "You're right...maybe I should keep these feelings quiet and let it come with the bridge is crossed," Kirari said then hugged her small friend. "Thank you Naa-san," With that, she ran downstairs to see what her Papa was cooking.

* * *

[Hiroto's POV]

After a few moments after Kirari left, Hiroto heaved a sigh. _What is wrong with that idiotic girl?_ He then grabbed his phone to tell Seiji that Kirari left. "Yeah...she just ran out of my house randomly...I don't know what's wrong with her.." Hiroto said after recieving heaves of questions from Seiji. Seiji laughed over the phone. "Is that so? Then...I guess I'll call her later, see you Hiro-kun," Seiji said as he hung up. Hiroto sighed. _What am I going to do...I don't want to break up Seiji and Kirari's relationship and hurt both of them...but I want her for myself...I guess Seiji's my new rival._

_

* * *

Sooooo...how was that? Was it bad? Sorry again that it was short...I was lazy and well...I just wrote this in 15 minutes to be honest xD I'll try to do better. :]] Look forward to the new chappie, ne~ -Axel Heartless_


	6. What To Do?

Love is Painful

Chapter 6 – What to do?

[Kirari's POV]

After dinner it was like any other day. I went and showered then went to bed, like usual. But sleep didn't come to me like I had planned. Actually, I stayed up thinking about Hiroto and Seiji and their feelings about me. It seemed pretty complex when you're with one of the guys you like...and yet...you love their best friend as well. I turned to my side and looked out the window to think. What would going to happen I wonder...? Soon after that I finally was sent into the dark abyss of dreamland.

[Time skips! Bwahahaha 8D Next day plox]

Naa-san had gotten me up as regularly and I went to the kitchen like usual. The thing that weird-ed me out was...I just wasn't hungry. It was a bit odd and Papa knew it too. I sighed as he felt my forehead, wondering if I was sick. And I gave a small smile to comfort him. "I'm fine Papa.." I said softly before getting my bag. "I'm running late! See you tonight!" I said before running out of the house. I wonder how long this will go on...me worrying so much I don't eat...this isn't normal.

[Hiroto's POV]

Work was a living hell. I couldn't even find my work going properly since I mentally told myself that Seiji's my rival. Kirari was going to be mine...I didn't even seem to care about our friendship anymore. I would even get new friends if I got Kirari. I let out a sigh at how difficult I was being toward Seiji. It wasn't fair to him that I was planning to steal his girlfriend away, but, dammit. I liked her first and I was going to have her. All of a sudden I saw said girl walk in and say hi to the both of us. Shit...I spent all this time trying to take Kirari away I didn't even plan a proper battle plan. Think, Hiroto, think. It's time to be calm now. "Hey Kirari," I said to the girl, which a small smile grew on her face. I raised an eyebrow...did I just make her smile? Damn...I need to know what to do next to get closer to her.

* * *

So how was it? :D Bwahahaha~! I hope you liked it x3 sorry I haven't been updating~ I'll try to update more ^^ Well I hope you enjoyed it and continue to read~ Review please :]]


End file.
